Bazooka (RAH)
:Bazooka is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Bazooka's trainers described him as a decisive fast thinker with the instincts of a natural survivor. They must have been on to something when they saw his transfer request to Armor School. Bazooka was driving an Abrams tank as part of the Third Armored Division when he came to the realization that an iliterate farmer armed with a $200 rocket launcher can knock out a tank. While Bazooka has never quite projected himself to be a highly intelligent individual, he has surprised his teammates and foes alike with his strength and tenacity. Having trained on both sides of armor, Bazooka is just as much a qualified tank operator as he is an anti-armor expert. When he's not busy, he likes to engage in his passion for fishing. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Bazooka was one of a group of prospective Joes who were tested in the Nevada desert by Lady Jaye. During the course of the test the group came under attack from Cobra. Bazooka then participated in a mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan, preparing an ambush in neighboring Pakistan. He later went to the Gulf of Mexico as part of a Joe team seeking to rescue Ripcord and Snake-Eyes from the island. Back at the Pit he and other Joes discovered that the "Ripcord" they had saved was actually Zartan. Soon after he took part in the assault on Springfield. Later when the Joes were declared outlaws as part of a conspiracy by General Malthus and Senator Hegel, Bazooka managed to evade arrest and joined with several other Joes in freeing Hawk and General Hollingsworth and exposing the conspiracy, with the help of both Dr. Adele Burkhart and Destro. Bazooka was later one of several Joes assigned to clean up the Pit for a surprise inspection. Devil's Due Comics continuity In an issue of Front Line, Bazooka is listed as merely an affiliate, this could be attributed to his gaining a large amount of weight and failing to meet the team's physical requirements. He is depicted as overweight and balding. Bazooka, like every other member of the G.I. Joe team, is featured on the cover of America's Elite's 25th issue. Due to the events of World War III, Bazooka was stationed in Columbia with Ambush, Shockwave, Wide Scope, Side Track, and Rollbar. G.I. Joe vs. Transformers G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Vol. 2 Bazooka is part of a strike team that is sent to take out Dreadnoks. Bazooka fires a missile at an armored car, destroying its back wheel. Action Force (British) Comics continuity Bazooka was initially part of a group of prospective new Action Force members tested by Lady Jaye. . The UK reprinting was brought forward as one of the changes for Action Force continuity. Subsequently he assigned to the European branch of Action Force and undertook several missions, including a direct assault on Cobra's London base. He was part of a team that was tricked into attacking an oil rig belonging to Destro, but was subsequently freed by Quick Kick. & He was later part of a team who investigated reports of a monster in the sewers under London, a task he was enthusiastic about, where he encountered the Autobot Blades and the Decepticon Megatron. , , , & . Bazooka then participated in the mission to steal a Soviet laser from Afghanistan. One Sunday Bazooka was assigned to test a new core support gun for the A.W.E. Striker, when the test range was attacked by the Dreadnoks Ripper and Buzzer and the gun stolen. Desperate to avoid being reported for weak security, Bazooka pursued the Dreadnoks to a local shopping precinct. He pursued them through the empty shops and eventually overpowered them with the hep of a trap set by the retired old soldier Alfred Taylor. & . He then undertook further missions in the Americas.Comprising the UK printings of , , & . From this point onwards the Action Force continuity follows the same track as that of the US comics with some additions. Bazooka was part of an Action Force team send on a mission to recover a Northrod B2 bomber crew who crashed on an island with top secret information, and then part of another team who stopped Cobra obtaining a powerful laser driven by diamonds. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Vol. 2 In the first and only issue of this series, Bazooka is part of a team sent to investigate a crash site, they meet up with a recon team and Cobra opens fire on them. Bazooka manages to accidentally shoot a F.A.N.G. down. Animated continuity Sunbow animated series First appearing in episode Pyramid of Darkness, he has a penchant for chewing bubble gum, and is often paired with Alpine on missions. He was voiced by John Hostetter. Toys *'The Incredible Shrinking Joes (Micro figure 1988)' :In 1988 Bazooka, along with nineteen other characters, was released as a micro figures, available as a pack-in with carded figures or from Hasbro Direct. A poster was also made featuring all the figures. *'Valor vs. Venom 12-Inch series (2005)' :In 2005 Sgt. Bazooka was released as a 12 Inch figure in the Valor vs. Venom line. Sgt. Bazooka's 12 inch figure was heavily modeled after the original 3 3/4" figure, including a red football jersey and wrist bands. The figure came with Pants, Boots, a red jersey, helmet, dog tags, wrist bands, a belt, two missiles, and a missile launcher that was spring-loaded. Trivia * Bazooka's familiar football jersey is based on the jersey of New England Patriots quarterback Steve Grogan.OAFE - GI Joe G3: Bazooka review Specifically, its design is largely based on the Patriots' jersey design worn from 1973 to 1983, with stripes on the sleeves instead of the over-the-shoulder design they'd reverted to by the time the figure debuted. Minor detail differences (possibly to avoid licensing issues) include blue numbers instead of white, and a blue collar (striped on the package art and his animation model; the Pats' actual collars matched the jersey color at the time). ** The Tiger Force version's white jersey has trim that appears orange and green, suggestive of either the Miami Dolphins or the University of Miami Hurricanes. ** The 2015 Convention exclusive features orange and black trim, making it look like an early Cincinnati Bengals Ken Anderson jersey. * Bazooka has appeared on the boxes of the Silver Mirage Motorcycle, Air Defense Battle Station, the Transportable Tactical Battle Platform, and the L.C.V. Recon Sled. * In his Tiger Force uniform, Bazooka has appeared on the boxes of the Tiger Rat and the Tiger Sting. * In his Battle Corps uniform he appears on the box for the Mudbuster. * While his filecard describes his as a fast thinker, the Sunbow cartoon portrays Bazooka as being less than intelligent. The only exception was in the episode "The Greenhouse Effect." * The Battle Corps version of Bazooka may or may not have been inspired by the Robert Redford movie, ''A River Runs Through It'', which was released in 1992. Both the Battle Corps Bazooka and the movie had a fly fishing theme to them, but there isn't any other known reason why a Missile Specialist would be wearing a fly fishing outfit. However, we are talking about the same guy whose original outfit was a football jersey. *Bazooka's filecard incorrectly says he was in the "Third Horde" - apparently a copyeditor changed it from the 3rd Armored Division's actual nickname, the "Third Herd." External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Category:1985/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Tiger Force Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Valor vs. Venom characters Category:Action Force characters Category:Action Force members Category:Generation 3 characters Category:Sport-themed characters Category:Battle Corps